Jolimont High Sick Bay
Jolimont High Sick Bay is a recurring sketch in You're Skitting Me. Description The sketch follows Martine Fraser (Isabella), a self-appointed sick bay monitor who looks after patients in the school, sometimes with hilarious results. Third Series Patients Most sketches on Jolimont High Sick Bay depict Martine nursing patients through their injuries and/or ailments. Guess How Many Nits are in the Nit Jar Jolimont High School is in the middle of a substantial nit outbreak, and Martine has been kept busy by dealing with this when she should be preparing for the school fete in two days time. Martine notes that she always runs an event at the fete, and that her stalls have been the highest earning for two years, but she has been too busy with the nit epidemic to organise anything. However, she has worked out how to kill two birds with one stone; a game where contestants must guess how many nits are in a jar, "titled Guess How Many Nits are in the Nit Jar." She offers a ticket to the camera crew for $2, but this is declined. Martine remarks that she saw something in the camera crew's head, to which the camera hastily pans down to her feet and cuts. "The Vomaggedon" The Vomaggendon was an incident that occurred at an unknown date in Jolimont High School which consists of the entire school mass-vomiting (referred to as "vom" in the sketch). Martine recalls that on a wet day, students were playing in the gymnasium. One Year 7 student, Alan Mumford, came in "with a very weak stomach", which she later found out to be caused by him eating leftover pizza for his breakfast, and had two PE lessons with trampolining for 90 minutes. Martine suggests that these factors combined made this incident inevitable. At 12:03 PM, Alan finally gave in and vomited. This caused other students, who directly witnessed Alan doing so, to also vomit, Lyna Orna first, then Ryan Morfoot. Within four minutes of Alan first vomiting, six students have already done so as well. Martine then reports at this stage, the Vomaggedon was unpreventable, and the entire school within seconds decended into a chaotic mess of mass vomiting, with teachers, older, big students and younger students all part of the chaos. Martine then describes it at "a Vomaggedon". To this day, Martine still goes into the gym on wet days and still smell vomit left over from this incident. She then tries to say she never wants to see an incident like the Vomaggedon again, but she slowly starts to look more and more nauseated from the memories she had from the incident, eventually, in a twist of irony, runs off to vomit herself, ending the sketch. "Behind the scenes" information Martine shares some codes as a "little known fact" that sick bay monitors have their own language. These include: *Code Green: "When a kid comes in with a really snotty nose" *Code Red: Blood nose *Code "Chunky brown with green bits": "Vom" (possible shortening of vomit) *Code Pink and red: Grazed knee *Code Pink and brown: Splinter *Code liiac: "When someone's missing their mum" The remaining three codes, Code Yellow, Code Brown and Code Yellow and Brown's meanings are not disclosed specifically in the sketch, instead, for Code Yellow and Code Brown, that the viewer could guess what these codes are, and for Code Yellow and Brown that she doesn't even want to think about it. Someone then rings Martine about a Code "Triple Red" incoming. Martine then tells the camera crew to leave the room because of this. The cameraman then asks what a Code Triple Red is, which Martine responds to that it is a teacher and that the crew to get out of the room before Martine gets in trouble. Gallery Jolimont High Sick Bay title card.png|Title card Trivia *Mim is the only actress to have not played a role in this sketch as a patient and only as a supporting cast member in the sketch. Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches Category:Isabelle's Sketches Category:Featured articles